Episode 2-78
Summary Hura seems excited over what he has just seen, until Maruna startles him. Hura asks how he is going to explain his most recent fight to Sagara, and tells him he was careless for letting him find out that his brother has his clan's name. Maruna threatens to kill him, causing Hura to say hold on—he has something important to tell him. Asha recalls the person who had control of Leez earlier, and wonders, why Leez and not her? Parr approaches her, notices Asha looking upset, and assumes it is because Asha was unable to save everyone. She mentions that most of the suras are now gone except for some rakshasas occupying the Temple of Earth, and Asha remembers that Kubera's god-level items are stored there. As they continue to talk, they hear an explosion in the distance, then see Riche running for her life from a snake-like Ananta sura, yelling that the Magicians Guild is under attack. Asha and Parr begin to leave to assist the magicians, leaving Riche behind, but once Riche shouts that she will give them anything they want, Asha turns around, draws out the vajra from her cloak, and casts hoti indra, creating a giant bolt of lightning that fries the giant snake to a crisp. At the Temple of Earth, the security system for Kubera's god-level items have been conveniently turned off, so Cloche and Clophe are able to return quickly to a waiting Sagara with the items. As they prepare to leave, they hear a sudden commotion outside. Kasak lands in the city with the entire Eloth party on his back. As they scramble back to solid ground, one person asks where Lutz went, and another replied that he had jumped off earlier. Riagara offers to stay behind to fight Kasak so the rest could escape, but Sagara indicates that it will not be necessary. 2-78 Maruna threatens Hura.png|Hura's big mouth 2-78 Parr and Asha.png|What do the Rakshasa really want? 2-78 running Riche.png|nobody wants to help 2-78 Clophe and Cloche in the Earth Temple.png|Kubera's God-level items Currygom's comment For the next 4 weeks (including this week) there will be a Kubera epilogue drawn webtoon-style in (Naver) LINE Webtoon's official account~ Naver LINE app Epilogue #1 As Currygom (as a yellow bear) is busy working on her computer, she receives notifications on her phone from fans criticizing Yuta's 3rd stage sura form and his funny nose. Even her editor complains. Currygom thinks to herself, "Just as planned." But when she looks online, all the fans comment on how great Yuta looks. Yuta (in sura form) suddenly appears crying next to Currygom, saying that he is really touched. Another commenter suggests that the thing on his face is really a mask. Yuta begins to remove the mask, saying that the author told him to wear it, but an angry Currygom cuts him off, covers his face with her phone, and orders him to put it back on. In the end, he suggests that it would be easier to wait until he returns to his human form. Afterword ■ TBA Notes * We learn this episode that the power of the name that Maruna is looking for is different than God Kubera's name: he is searching for his clan's name. Incidentally, this episode indicates that clans have special names. * Parr is holding the bag containing the Neutral Bow. * Asha did warn Riche about her own safety, after all. * Price for the Neutral Bow: 100,000 gold. Price for the vajra: 200,000 gold. Getting both for free from Riche: priceless. References